


When the Dust Settles

by Lemon_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), The Dragonsong War (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bear/pseuds/Lemon_Bear
Summary: When the Warrior of Light is injured during the final battle on the Steps of Faith recovery is rough, but a certain Dragoon is here to help with that.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 25





	When the Dust Settles

“Look upon the fool who dared embrace my power!” Nidhogg roared. “Witness the darkened wings that beat about his shriveled soul!”

With a blast of fiery aether, the Warriors of Light were thrown back as the dread wyrm transformed before their eyes. The flames dissipated, revealing that Nidhogg had transformed into a monstrous version of Estinien, his armor and body had twisted and changed to mirror the ancient dragon that had possessed the dragoon.

“Estinien...no…” Lemon panted as she regained her footing just in time for the dragon turned dragoon to begin his assault. The Au Ra was accustomed to fighting foes three times her size, but this was different. She couldn’t bring herself to go on the offensive against her friend; she could only stay on the defensive to keep Nidhogg’s attention on her.

The distraction would cost her as she dodged one blast from the dragon the lance Nidhogg wielded caught her in the shoulder sending her careening into the crumbling wall of the bridge.

She whipped her head back up, a snarl in the back of her throat. Regaining her footing, she made a mad dash toward Nidhogg, hurling her axe forward landing a clean blow in the shoulder of the monstrosity before her.

“Mortal flesh will not stop me from claiming the vengeance that is rightfully mine!” Nidhogg roared, turning his ire toward Lemon.

“Get down, mate!” she heard her fellow Warrior of Light shout causing Lemon to roll to the side instinctually dodging a barrage of arrows and stones getting hurled at Nidhogg from Vesper and Ellywen respectfully.

The warriors and the wyrm traded blows on all sides but slowly but surely they were wearing Nidhogg down.

“ENOUGH!” The Wyrm shouted, releasing another wave of fiery aether at the Warriors sending the two Hyur flying back while Lemon barely maintained her balance. “If my brood-brother hast doomed me, then all shall burn upon my pyre!” The warrior had no time to react as Nidhogg swooped down on umbral wings, wrapping his gauntleted fist around her, lifting her to eye level.

“LEMON!” Her friends shouted in unison as Lemon struggled to pry the hand holding her away.

“Estinien, plea-” Lemon’s words were choked off by a blood-curdling scream as Nidhogg roughly crushed her within his grasp before tossing her to the side.

From the haze of pain Lemon could hear shouting, feel bursts of what felt like Vesper’s aether filling the air, and barely make out Ellywen. She braced herself against the pain and tried to get back up, she had to finish the fight after all.

\---

Warm. She felt warm now. Lemon slowly opened her eyes to see not the blood-red sky of the Steps of Faith, but a simple wooden roof above her.

Lemon went to try to sit up but was met with stabbing pain through her whole abdomen.

“Okay pain, still alive that’s...probably good…” Lemon mumbled through a dry throat.

“Oh! You’re awake, one moment I must fetch the Lord Commander. There’s a tincture on the table to help with the pain, drink that before I get back.” The chirurgeon rapidly said, bustling out of the room before she could even get a good look at them.

Lemon, fighting against the aches, turned her head to see a simple glass with a blue liquid in it. She was able to prop herself up enough to take a few sips before a wave of panic hit her. 

What happened to Estinien?

Before she could continue her train of thought, the door to her room slammed open with enough force to make the bottles lining the wall shake and rattle.

“You’re okay, you’re okay!” Ellywen exclaimed being the first in the room. She nearly pushed over the chirurgeon to get to the chair next to the bed, closely followed by Vesper on crutches and a worn-looking Aymeric.

Lemon teared up a little laughing through it, “Missed me did you?”

“Aye, you could say that scaring, us half to death,” Vesper said, trying and failing to disapprovingly cross her arms with the crutches.

“Full glad are we that you are alright, Lemon,” the Lord Commander added. “The battle was hard-won, but you pulling through is a weight off of my heart.”

Lemon wiped tears from her eyes remembering her previous train of thought.

“Where’s Estinien?”

Aymeric cleared his throat before he spoke, “He made it as well, but he is in about the same state as yourself. He woke up a couple of days ago,” he paused to chuckle. “Alpinaud has been taking a rest from his constant vigil over Estinien.”

Lemon leaned back, sighing, the worry dripping out of her system.

“Then I have a favor to ask,” Lemon said, closing her eyes. “Can you avoid telling Estinien details about my injuries?”

Lemon glanced down at her medical gown, “I just...I would rather save him from any extra guilt, what happened to me was because of my carelessness, I...yeah.” She mumbled the final part, clutching the blanket in her hands a little bit tighter. Lemon felt a soft hand place itself over her own. 

“I promise, if that’s what you want then we won’t mention anything unnecessary, alright?” Ellywen said, giving Lemon’s hand a little squeeze. The Au Ra smiled back before ducking her head down and letting her bangs fall into her face.

“Thank you…” she said shakily, hoping the others wouldn’t notice the tears that dropped down onto the bed.

\---

The days within a hospital room were more monotonous and boring than Lemon had expected; every day it was bandage changes, bad-tasting medicines, and no shortages of orders on what she could and couldn’t do for the time being.

Not to mention she was bored out of her horns. 

Visits from friends were becoming few and far in between now with the politics of Ishgard taking up most of their time, but they brought news about what was happening and of how Estinien was doing, since both of them were still confined to bed rest. 

Neither one could go see the other due to the chirurgeon’s watchful eyes during the day.

But during the night was another story.

Once most of the lamps had been extinguished for the night, announcing that a large portion of the medical ward would be empty, Lemon slowly slid to the edge of her bed. Feeling a shiver travel up her spine after placing her feet on the cold stone floor.

“Okay, if I remember right, Estinien’s room shouldn’t be too far from my own, just around the corner, right?” She thought to herself as she creeped out from behind her door, leaving it open so it wouldn’t make noise from shutting it.

She walked softly near the wall to hopefully avoid detection, which, truth be told, was not her strong suit. Because, as she turned a corner she ended up bumping directly into someone’s chest.

“Oh gods, I, uh, I’m so sorry, I was just looking for, um, a chirurgeon.” Lemon spluttered out, completely flustered from being caught not steps away from her room.

“Oh? And what pray tell do you need a chirurgeon for?” A familiar gruff voice said above her.

Lemon’s eyes widened as she recognized the voice, “Est!” she exclaimed looking up at his smirking yet stern face.

With no hesitation she threw herself at the Elezen’s waist pulling him into a hug, overcome by all the emotions she had been holding in.

“You’re okay! I’m...I just...you were...I’m so happy you’re okay!” She attempted to get out between sobs into Estinen’s chest, holding him tight.

Estinien looked down at the small warrior clinging to him. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug and rubbing her back a bit in an attempt to comfort her.

“You all apparently can’t leave me alone to my mistakes… and for that, I am very grateful.” Lemon slowly calmed her breathing, listening to Estinien’s heartbeat beneath her ear.

“Now,” Estinien said, his sharper tone returning a bit. “Would you care to explain what in the Fury’s name you are doing out of your room? Last I heard, you weren’t meant to be walking until two days from now, and yet here I find you wandering the halls.”

Lemon released her grasp on Estinien and looked into his piercing blue eyes that were gazing back into her own expectantly.

“I...uh..was looking for a chirurgeon? I needed water?” She lied with a slight grin.

“Lemon...you are a gods awful liar,” Estinien said, rubbing his hand down his face in exasperation.

“Okay fine,” Lemon sighed. “I was going stir crazy not being able to see you myself. I know everyone told me that you were recovering well, but it’s just not the same.” Lemon braced for a scolding about being out of bed when a thought occurred to her.

“Wait, Estinien what are you doing out of bed?” She said, looking back at him defiantly. “You’re under the exact same bed rest orders that I am.”

Estinien’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth, seemingly embarrassed.

“I may have, perhaps, been out of bed to check on your wellbeing as well.” He quickly said, determined to not make eye contact. 

Lemon let out a soft chuckle, “Well, now we are both in trouble.”

“Aye, but that’s only if we get caught,” Estinien said grinning before noticing the wobble in Lemon’s posture. Lemon felt two large warm hands on her arms steadying her; she shook her head a little opening her eyes again to see the visible concern on Estinien’s face.

“I’m okay, I promise, I just lost my balance a little.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Est please, I promise that I’m not that injured, don’t worry about me so much.”

“After the injuries you sustained to your chest in the battle against Nidhogg? Not likely.” Estinien finished, ending the conversation by sweeping Lemon into his arms. 

Lemon couldn’t offer any words of protest, the fight had been taken right out of her by his statement.

Resigned to her current situation, Lemon let herself be carried with no fuss back to her room. She took comfort in Estinien supporting her, despite her racing thoughts.

“Estinien?”

“Hm?” Lemon shivered a bit despite Estinien’s warm arms wrapped around her. Estinien walked through the door she had left open and she continued. 

“Who told you about my injuries? I had asked everyone… not to tell you...” she swallowed as Estinien softly placed her on the edge of her bed and closed the door. “I didn’t want you to feel any guilt for what happened to me.”

The former Azure Dragoon took his place sitting next to the warrior and placed his head in his palms.

“No one told me, Lemon,” he said quietly. “No one has broken your trust...I was cognizant while under the dragon’s control...I saw what Nidhogg did to you with mine own hands.”

Lemon sat next to him in silence for a moment before she let herself lean into his shoulder, staying silent to give him a chance to continue if he chose to.

“I know not how you can still stand to look at me; my horror at seeing you held in that manner within my own hand...it could not scarce compare to the pain you were in.” 

“I’m sorry…” she whispered, reaching up to place her hand on top of his, causing Estinien to look over his shoulder at her.

“What do you have to be sorry for? Twas my folly that led to your current condition.”

“If I hadn’t been so hesitant, Nidhogg wouldn’t have had the chance to grab me like that, and I could have protected Vesper and Elly better, I just-” Her speech sped up as she continued. “All I wanted was for you to not have to worry about me on top of surviving a dragon possession and-” She was abruptly stopped by a finger being pressed to her lips. She looked up to see that Estinien had a soft smile on his face.

“My little warrior,” he started slowly removing his finger from her lips. “If you promise to not harbor guilt over the things you could not control, then so shall I.”

Lemon let herself smile a bit as she chased after Estinien’s hand with her own. Taking his larger hand in her smaller ones she began to smooth her fingers over his scarred palms and calloused fingers idly playing with it as she replied.

“There is a part of me, very deep down, that is ashamed that you saw me being that weak when you needed me most,” She took a breath, continuing to stare at their intertwined hands. “But for you, I will try my best to not feel guilt over what happened.”

Estinien huffed a small laugh through his nostrils. “Such serious words from you, we will just have to be strong for the other when the time comes.”

Lemon turned to look at Estinien giving him a soft smile, “I guess so, looks like our plans on being strong forever backfired on both of us.” She finished with a slight yawn.

“You need to rest.”

“So do you.”

“Aye, we both need rest.”

Lemon felt Estinien squeeze her hands which she returned gently before asking.

“Stay with me?” She didn’t miss the shade of pink Estinien’s cheeks turned that most likely mirrored her own. Estinien leaned forward pressing his forehead to Lemon’s.

“If it will keep you from chasing me down the halls, I will remain by your side.” 

Lemon laughed sharply batting at his chest a little, “Forgive me ser dragoon, I must have forgotten, remind me who was chasing me down the halls tonight.” she said teasingly earning a humorous huff from the dragoon as he pulled himself away to readjust himself on what was to be his side of the bed. Lemon took her place beside him with her own set of gritted teeth at the movement and bodily protests due to her injuries.

Once the two had settled side by side under the infirmary bed covers, they sighed in unison. Lemon closed her eyes, feeling her earlier overexertion taking its toll as she noticed the soft brush of fingers on her own. She reached out with a soft smile upon her lips, taking Estinien’s hand within hers and intertwining their fingers.

“Hey Est?”

“Hm?”

“Can you tell me what Coerthas was like before the calamity? I never got to see it.”

Estinien wasn’t sure where the sudden curiosity about his homeland had come from, but he decided to humor the Au Ra and began to describe lush rolling hills, with soft springs and cool summers, memories he had from training, and rare moments of quiet he had during that time despite being the Azure Dragoon.

He talked until he noticed that Lemon’s breathing had changed; looking over, he noted that she had fallen asleep.

With his free hand, he tucked them in a little tighter under the covers to keep the cold Coerthan air out before resting his head next to Lemon’s.

“I do not know what I did for Halone to bless me with one such as you, but for the rest of my days, I will be thankful for it,” Estinien mumbled into her hair before he let himself be carried off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest possible thank you to my best friends for proofreading this for me and indulging me in writing my fun little character drabbles.


End file.
